Dragonball Z: Saiyan's Honor
by Mr.25chris
Summary: Freeza thought Planet Vegeta was the only planet that had saiyans, but he was wrong. There was a planet named Honor. Right after Planet Vegeta was destroyed, the king of planet Honor had a child named Tokui. Freeza's cousin, wanted to take over that planet, while the Kingdom was under attack, Tokui was placed in a pod, so one day that he will come back and face Ravage.


**Dragon Ball Z Movie 14**

**Saiyan's Honor **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the dragon ball Z characters they belong to Akira Toriyama. And I apologize if any of the names are spelt incorrectly**

Prince Vegeta isn't the only saiyan that has royal blood in his vines; Tokui was born one year after planet Vegeta was destroyed. He and Vegeta usually fought together at his father's planet named Honor when Tokui was younger. The planet that he was given birth on was called Honor. The word Honor is very special to Tokui's family. His father is named King Kasoku and the mother is named Hayahu.

**Plot: At the time of the age of three, Prince Tokui's home planet was taken by a ruthless alien tyrant named Ravage, he then was send to Earth so he can train and be safe. Now his coming back to his home planet so he can fight the monster who took his kingdom. Also he is not alone; he has Goku and his friends for help. **

**Chapter 1: **

One day… Prince Tokui was in a round mantel room, he was in the training with his dad. He just fell to the floor with bruises. He was wearing silver pants, with a silver shirt. Tokui's eyes black and his hair were black as well. He was breathing hard to due training hard with his father. King Kasoku was wearing saiyans armor; he had on white boots and white gloves. Tokui got up from the floor and said, "Dad, please stop." King Kasoku replied, "No son, you have to move in a fight if you want to survive. You are the second prince of all saiyans; you have to show honor and pride of our race. The honor word is very special to us; you have to show our people that we have respect for the Honor of our kingdom. Fighting is in our blood, you have to fight to honor our people. Vegeta and his crew and all of our saiyan family are the only saiyans left. We have move on with our lives. I hope one day, you will evolve the saiyan race to become a better one." Tokui replied, "ok father, I will do my best to become a better saiyan and to respect my saiyan honor." King Kasoku said, "Alright son, now I am going to teach you a technique that my father taught me. It's called Straight Blast Attack; you have to connect your hands together, so your attack well unleash, but you to say the words. You have to find the energy from within and when you feel something, you pull it out from within you."

Tokui look at his hands, he breathed in and out, he then connected his hands and aimed at the wall of the mantel room, and said, "**Straight Blast Attack**!" a burst of energy came out of his hands and not only did the attack from his hands hit the wall, but the attack pushed him, and he hit his backside on the wall. **BOOM!** He felt a little dazed; King Kasoku laughs and said, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, well son, at least you tried doing the attack." The kid smiled back at his father. But then there was an explosion that came outside of the palace, **KABOOM!** Tokui and King Kasoku heard the explosion, so the king said, "son, stay here, I'll go and see what's wrong." So King Kasoku went out of the training room and left to see what was wrong, but Tokui ignored his father and went after him. Then there was a white hall, lots of saiyans soldiers were running back and forth, they were all wearing saiyan armor. King Kasoku went to the hall and saw his brother, which was Tokui's uncle. He too was wearing saiyan armor, his hair and eyes were the same as the families. The brother was named Kunisuru; he looked young, like in his 20's. He said, "My brother, spaceships are attacking our kingdom, there are strong men coming out of them and our men aren't strong enough. It might be Freeza's cousin and his army. King Kasoku replied, "Great, just great. I'll find my wife and fight along side with her, if this goes bad, take my son and take him to the escape pods. Somehow I know this day will happen." Then Tokui said, "Daddy, what's going on?" King Kasoku looked sad at his son and said, "Son, things don't look good for us. I want you be a strong saiyan and do this for me." Tokui replied, "But dad, I don't want to be a warrior, I just want to be kid." King Kasoku replied, "Listen son, don't be afraid to fight, you will understand when you're grown up. Now go with your uncle Kunisuru, he will help you." then Kunisuru grabbed Tokui's hand and ran in the halls to go somewhere. King Kasoku said, "Goodbye son, I love you." while uncle Kunisuru was holding Tokui's hand and running at the same time, Tokui said, "uncle Kunisuru, can you tell me what is going on?" Kunisuru replied, "To be truthful kid, we are under attack and your parents want you safe. I am taking you to a pod that leads you to a save planet called Earth." Tokui said, "**WHAT!" **he then kicked Kunisuru's foot, Kunisuru then let Tokui go, and Tokui ran off somewhere in the castle. Kunisuru shouted in pain, "**OUCH**! No Tokui!" he then ran through the halls of his kingdom, trying to find his mother and father. Then he passed a window that led outside, there were spaceships attacking the towns of his kingdom, and other parts of his castle. There was a lot of smoke and fire coming from everywhere. He was in shock as he saw this; he then continued to run to find his parents.

He then went in a room that had two chairs in the end in the room, there was a long rug on the floor, and this room was called the throne room. The walls of the room were of the color gray. There were ten saiyan soldiers fighting aliens that wore the same armor that the saiyan wore. The alien fighters were shaped like humans, and there were different types of aliens. There body colors were blue and green. There were horns coming out of there heads, some of them were buff and some of them were fat. But then Tokui saw his father and mother fighting a really strong alien which was the commander of the alien army.

Tokui's mother was wearing a red dress; she wasn't the type of saiyan to wearing saiyan armor. She was wearing a white shirt with no sleeves. Her eyes and hair were same as her family's. The person that they were fighting was wearing black pants with stripes and had saiyan armor for the upper body. He had white gloves on his hands, and white boots on his feet. The body of the alien was ripped with muscles; the face of the alien was shaped like a man. His eyes were red, and he had spikes for hair on his head. Near his right hear, there was a little device, it's called a scouter. The alien was named Commander Viper, he looked evil as he kicked Hayahu's stomach, and she landed near the throne. Tokui shouted, "**Stop it! Leave my parents alone!"** Viper turned around, saw the kid, and said, "Oh, you must be the monkey parents. well, you saved me the trouble." King Kasoku said while breathing heavily, "Son, leave now before it's too late." Tokui said, "father, mother, you monster. **You are going to pay!"** Viper laughs, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I don't think so. Your power level is only forty five; you're no match to my power. My power level is four thousand, you can't beat that kid." He then grabbed his father by the neck, Tokui was starting to get angry, then something happened, there was a bright glow around him. Viper's scouter detected Tokui's power level growing, and then he saw the kid, Tokui's hair were spiked up, and eyes pupils were no longer visible. His skin color also appears to have a yellow hue to it. There was a yellowish surge of his aura. He shouted in rage, **"LEAVE MY PARENTS ALONE!" **Viper said, "What's going with you? Your power level is one thousand."

Tokui's right hand was starting to glow with bright yellow energy and he then flew towards him, although his power level is weak; he went behind Vipers back and attacked him. He scratched Vipers back with his attack; he shouted in pain, "**AAAHHH!" **he then fell to the ground and was knock out. King Kasoku said, "son!? What happened?" The glow around Tokui was then gone, he then fell to the ground unconscious. Uncle Kunisuru came in the throne room and saw people attacking one another. He saw his brother and sister in-law on the floor, they were badly beaten. He saw Tokui on the floor, he went to him, and said to Kunisuru, which he was on the ground, breathing heavily, "what happened to him?" Kasoku replied, "Don't worry, just take him and do your job." He nodded, he then grabbed the kid, placed him on his shoulders, and went off.

Kasoku thought in his mind, did my son become what I think he become? But it can't be. Only a super saiyan can come when one only thousand years, is he the saiyan from the legend?

Viper got up from the ground; he was breathing heavily and said, "Your kid has a special power. Too bad, he is going to die like you and your monkey wife." he then raised his right hand, aimed down towards Kasoku and Hayahu. Kasoku said, "Go head, do your worse. At lease I will die with honor." Vipers right hand was glowing and a burst of energy come out, and blast the second king and queen of saiyans. **KABOOM!**

**{NOTE}{Tokui didn't go to Super Saiyan; he went to False Super Saiyan at that time.} {If you ever are interested with the levels of a saiyan, search for them in the web.}**

Kunisuru was running fast in the halls, with Tokui on his shoulders, and he was breathing heavily. He then went in a room, it was the space pod room, and there were lots of space pod that haven't been used yet, there was a window that let the user sees the pod go flying. Kunisuru then placed the kid in the pod, he put the directions to earth, he then pushed a button, and he headed off to his destination. Kunisuru said while watching Tokui's pod flying away, "go kid, become strong and return to save your kingdom." Tokui awoke up, he saw his uncle waving his goodbye, and shouted, **"NOOOOO!"**

**Elsewhere**… Commander viper was on the roof of the kingdom, he saw the kid in the pod flying away, he then raised his right hand and was about to shot at him. **"STOP!"** shouted the boss of Viper that was behind him, Viper turned around and saw a very tall alien. The alien was wearing saiyan armor for the upper body, but nothing underneath for pants. Near his right hear, he had a scouter. He had dreadlocks for hair; he looked like a Jamaican. He had two pointy tails like the shaped of freeza's. His ears were pointy and his teeth were sharp like a vampire, and his eyes were red with evil. The alien is named lord Ravage. One of the tails had uncle Kunisuru. Viper said, "But master, why are you letting him go? He is saiyan, isn't our job to get rid of the saiyans?" lord Ravage replied, "That's true; we are suppose to get rid of saiyans, but not this kid. I heard from a source that this kid is nothing but low-level trash. But this monkey will tell us something. Where is he heading anyway? I promise to keep you alive." Kunisuru replied, "To Earth."

When Tokui got to earth, he landed in a city, and went to an orphanage. In a few months later, he gotten parents named Luke and Rose Hernandez. He lived happily for years, but one day, Tokui and his parents went to a cruise ship after winning the grand prize and then there was a accident and it cause the ship to blow up. He and his parents used the raffs, and they were on the ocean for only a couple of days. But then they saw a little island, they used there might to peddle to the island. When they got there, there was a small house. The people who lived there was an old man who was a master of the fighting arts, and there were two kids named Krillin and Goku. While the old man help the parents for direction for dry land, Tokui talked to Goku and Krillin, Tokui really liked Goku. When Tokui's parents were ready to leave, Goku said, "Hey, see me at the tournament." Tokui promised and left his parents. A few days later, he was watching the whole tournament that Goku was in. he saw Goku's match with Jackie Chun and he liked it. He thought about what his father told about fighting is in his blood, that match made him like fighting. Soon after he saw that match, he started to have other enemies and adventures, while he had adventures, his fighting heritage made him like fighting more. As he has adventures, he learns from other people that there is a deep strength from within every person.

**IN THE PRESENT**, it's been eight years since the last DBZ Movie called Wrath of the Dragon. Today was a sunny day in West City. Inside of a company called Capsule Corp, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl were in the kitchen talking and having fun while other boys were in the swimming pool. Bulma was wearing a green dress with a short air cut, and she was wearing high heels for feet. Chi-Chi was wearing those outfits that she always wears, as for Videl. She was wearing blue jeans for pants, and with a pink shirt. Chi-Chi said, "so Videl, where is my son Gohan today?" Videl replied, "Oh, he and Pan went to spend the day with each other. Gohan needed to spend some time her, he hasn't spend time with her due to working hard." Chi-Chi said, "Oh that's my son, always working to hard. But really, he needs to spend time with family." Outside, Goku, grown up Goten, grown up Trunks, and Buu were swimming in the pool. Vegeta was in his bedroom, taking a nap. Trunks were wearing red trunks to swim, Goten was wearing red trunks to swim, Goku was wearing orange trunks for swimming, and Buu was wearing his outfit for swimming. Goku said, "It sure is peaceful out here with you guys, but I do miss fighting now and than." Goten replied, "I don't think so; I love these peaceful years without fighting evil."

But of a sudden they heard booming noises coming from the sky, they all looked up and saw ten saiyan space pods. The pods crashed landed behind the yard of Capsule Corp, Goku said, "Aren't those saiyans pods?" Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Buu went to see what is going without changing. With they flew to the crash site, nine out of ten pods come opened. Nine alien fighters shaped like humans, and there different types of aliens come out of pods. There body colors were like blue and green. There were horns coming out of there head, some of them were buff and some of them were fat. But one of pods didn't open yet. One of the alien soldiers said, "Come out monkey or we will force to kill you." **"STOP IT!"** Shouted Goku as he and friends landed near them. One of the soldiers said, "Listen human, this isn't your fight so move alone, this man in this pod is our business." Goku said, "It looks like that person who ever is in that pod doesn't want to get out so mess with you guys." two alien fighters were tired of this clown so the two flew towards Goku, and Goku said, "They never learn."

Two alien fighters went after Goten, two went after Trunks, and the last four went towards Buu. Buu was eating a banana with is right hand; he punched one alien fighter with left hand, **POW!** And then three fighters went towards him, one fighter accentually punch Buu's stomach, Buu's stomach bounce him off, and two were about touch him, but then Buu hold his breath and he then blow. A giant wind come out of his mouth and pushed the two alien fighters. Buu smiled and said, "Buu won!" Goten dodged one of the aliens by flying over his head, and punched his back, that alien was knocked out. The next alien did a bear hugged on him, he was tightly hugging him. He said, "Alright boy, I got you, now what?" Goten's right hand placed on the aliens armor and blasted with full force. **KBOOM!** One alien went other side to Goku and another one went the other side of him, one of them said, "alright earthling, your surrounded." Goku smiled and said, "**Kaio****-****Ken****Attack!" **there was a right red energy coming from Goku, he was so fast the quickly punched the two alien fighters with a single blow. Trunks were ready to fight the last two alien fighters, one alien raise both of his hands, and shoot a couple of energy blasts at Trunks, but Trunks dodged it with his speed. He then was beside that alien, and shot out his blasts and he toasted him. **KABOOM!** He didn't know that the last alien was behind him, when that alien was about attack him from behind. A blue energy ball came out of nowhere and blasted that alien to shreds, **KABOOM!** Trunks turned around, and there was his father, Vegeta was behind him. Trunks said, "Father?" Vegeta was wearing blue pants, and a blue shirt, he had one white boots for his feet, and he had no gloves on his hands. Vegeta said, "no one hurts my family while I am around." Goku said, "Hey Vegeta, it looks like you're wide awake." Goten said, "So guys, are we going to find some answers? What were those people?" Vegeta replied, "These types of aliens are wearing space armor, like when I wore in space years ago." Goku said, "I think we should go up to that last pod to find some answers, one of the aliens said that they were fallowing that person inside."

When all of the fighters walking towards the lost pod, another alien fighter wearing the space armor landed at front of them. But this alien was buffer and stronger, the face of the alien was shaped like a man. His eyes were brown, and he had black hair. Near his right hears, there a scouter. He was an alien man. The alien was named Sgt Dominco. He said, "Get away from that pod, thank you very much." Vegeta said, "Well, if it isn't Sgt Dominco, it's been ages since I last saw you." Trunks said, "Dad, you know this guy?" Vegeta replied, "Back in the day, when I work with Freeza, I meet him one day and he was rude with me. He acted like he was the best Sgt alien that there ever was." Sgt Dominco said, "That's right, I was the best. But that's not the case in the moment; in that pod is a wounded saiyan prisoner. I want him and I will be on my way." Everybody was shock to hear that another saiyan was alive. Sgt Dominco said, "Yes, there are still weak saiyans out in space, but this saiyan wasn't born in planet Vegeta. This saiyan was born is planet Honor. Vegeta replied, "You mean the second king of all saiyans? I remember that planet was taken over by Freeza's cousin." Sgt Dominco said, "Yes, Lord Ravage has taken over that planet for years, but this monkey escaped and my master wants him. Now for the last time, I am going to get this monkey."

He then walked towards the last pod and when he was about walk any further, a bright energy ball come out of nowhere, and blasted the ground at front of him **BOOM!** Sgt Dominco said, "Who did that?" everybody looked up, and a man was landing at front of Dominco, he was at front of the pod. The man was wearing blue pants, and white shirt, a silver vest was on top of the white shirt. He wore normal shoes. His hair was black and his eyes were black as well. He looked serous and said, "Get away from there." Sgt Dominco said, "Who are you punk? Who ever you are, this isn't your business." The stranger replied, "Oh, this is my business. The man in the pod is my Uncle, and I am the one that he is looking for." Sgt Dominco said, "**WHAT!** Oh course, years ago, after planet Honor was taken over, the second prince of all saiyans escaped. You must be him. Isn't your name is Prince Tokui?" the stranger replied, "Yes, I am Tokui." Vegeta's face was all red; he was shock to hear that. Sgt Dominco said, "Well, this is good news. Not only that I am going to take back a prisoner, I am going to kill you. Let me see your power level… oh, you been training hard, only one million. That's too bad, mine is 2,500,000. You are out of luck."

Tokui wasn't amused with this guy, but he kept his cool, he then smiled at Sgt Dominco with a sly grin, but he didn't like that stare. Dominco frowned at him, he glided up, he had his arms crossed and said, "you think your something else don't you, you prince of monkeys? I'm going to rip you to shreds." As Sgt. Dominco and this Tokui guy were talking, Goten went beside of his dad and said, "Hey, who's this Tokui fellow?" Dominco screamed, then flew down at Tokui and was about punched him, but someone already took out the first punched.

Dominco has his mouth opened, he was grunting, his eyes were widen up in surprised, and so was the z fighters. Tokui had his right fist out, and he punched him at his gut.

Dominco walked away from him with both of his hands on his stomach, there was spit coming out of his mouth. "That was a trick; there is nobody faster than me or Lord Ravage." He said as he coughed from that last sentence, he then grunted and powered up for more energy, he pumped his muscles and energy. He swank his left fist at him, **BOOM**! But instead, Dominco was too slow cuz Tokui's right foot kicked his stomach. "**AAAHHH" **he shouted, he fell on his knees and again, his mouth had drool coming out. He said, "No, you can't be faster than me, your level is lower, you're just a novice, a low level. My shouter's status can't be wrong, it just can't." Tokui sly smile showed up again, he was mocking him, he asked, "If I'm such a novice, then why I am hurting you so bad?" Sgt Dominco balled up both of his fists, he grunted, he frowned, and he quickly got up from his knees and charged for an attack. Continually, he was punching Tokui, but he was frowning and had his hands crossed, but his punches aren't hitting him, in fact, he was missing. Tokui frowned, he gave him a serous look, and he seemed to be playing around him as if he was way stronger than him. **BOOM**! Tokui grabbed his left fist, smiled and punched his face, and Dominco came soaring towards a wall of capsule corp. he crashed into it, he was breathing heavily, came out of the smash hole mad. "You monster, I will win against you." He said, "You can't scare me with your power, I can still win."

Tokui had his hands on his sides, his fists balled up, he smirked and said, "You do realize that I been hiding my true power? Let me show what my true power is." Tokui was screaming, a wave yellow aura was around him, his hair was spiking up, and there was a bright glow coming from his hair, Dominco walked backwards away from him. The scouter detected Tokui's power level when it stopped near 145,000,000. The scouter broke and Sgt Dominco said, "It can't be, you are a super saiyan." Tokui replied, "This ends now." he rose his right hand and a burst of energy come out of his hand, and went towards Sgt Dominco, but Sgt Dominco was too afraid to dodge the attack, he screamed in pain as he got blasted, "**AAAHHH!" KABOOM! **When the smoke from the attack was clear, Tokui wasn't a super saiyan, he was back to normal.

He walked to the pod, but Vegeta yelled, "**HOLD ON A SECOND TOKUI!" **Goku replied, "Chill Vegeta, he was trying to help his friend in his pod." Tokui replied, "Oh Goku, you're such a nice and strong guy, you didn't change a bit. And Vegeta, still a little cold hearted." Goku said, "You know me?" Vegeta replied, "I do, he was suppose to be dead years ago." Tokui turned around, and said, "Goku, old friend, we meet years ago when we were kids. But I had to leave with my parents and be a kid." Goku smiled and said, "Tokui! Oh, I remember." Goten said, "dad?! You know him?" Goku replied, "Well, I meet him only a few hours, but we acted know each other like for years. But I didn't know he was saiyan like me." Tokui said, "Well, I am going to open this pod, then we can talk later." Tokui walked to he pod, opened it, and there was an injured saiyan that had blood coming out from his left shoulder. He was wearing armor; it was Kunisuru, Tokui's uncle. He looked really older, like in his sixties. Tokui said, "Uncle Kunisuru, you're here in earth." Uncle Kunisuru was breathing hard, he said, "hey nephew, long time no see, you look great over the years. I got something to tell you." Tokui said, "But first you need to rest. I'll take you to a place so you can recover a bit." Tokui said to the z-fighters, "Goku, Vegeta, do you know where I can get some help?"

Moments later…. Tokui was flying and had his uncle over his shoulders; he was fallowing the z-fighters towards the entrance of Capsule Corp. As they were flying, Goten flew next to Goku and said, "dad, why are helping him? You barely know him." Goku replied, "true, but helping others is the right thing to do." they landed, went inside the Capsule Corp, and went to the hospital area in the building. Bulma and the other girls heard what happened, so Bulma helped Kunisuru to check him up in the hospital rooms to heal him up. Moments later… Tokui and the others were in room, full of chairs, it was called the waiting room.

{**Note**} {Goku, Goten, and Trunks was wearing there uniforms in the waiting room.}

Bulma came out, Tokui said, "Well, is he going to be alright?" Bulma replied, "Yes, he will be ok." Tokui said, "That's good news." Vegeta said, "now that your uncle is fine and good. Can you tell me where have you been over the years? You were supposed to be dead." Tokui said, "Alright, I guess I have time to tell a story." Tokui and friends sat down on the chair in the waiting room, so Tokui can tell his side of the story about what has happened over the years.

"I didn't die in the invasion when Freeza's cousin took over my planet. Freeza's cousin was named Ravage; I heard stories that he was twice as strong as Cooler and Freeza. This guy is the same as Freeza, cold and doesn't care about nowhere but himself. My uncle Kunisuru helped me escape, I landed in the earth, and I had new parents in no time. But I didn't forget where I came from or who I was. I was with them for years, and then I meet Goku on Master Roshi's island. I watch the fight with Goku and Jackie Chun in the tournament, the love of fighting came out of me. After that fight, I had other adventures, I had fought enemies and creatures, as I traveled and meet people, I learn deep down there was strength from within a person. But one day, I decided to live with my parent in peace and train."

Vegeta was mad, and said, "So, you been hiding all these years in earth?" Goku said, "Calm down Vegeta, he has been training to fight this Ravage fella." Vegeta replied, "No Kakarot, that not what I mean. What I meant was. He didn't show up when the earth was in danger. He could had save your friends while me and Nappa showed up years ago, but he didn't, you were afraid that you been hiding. Plus, where were you while cell showed up? If you were training hard, you would have might beat cell." Tokui said, "To be honest, I knew in my heart that your friends would take care of your enemies. But everything seems to be ok, sure I was afraid to show up, but everything was ok." Vegeta replied, "tell me this, where were you when Buu destroyed the earth? Were you hiding as well?" Tokui replied, "At that time, I was in a spaceship, returning to my home planet Honor. I sneaked to look at what happened to my kingdom has become; there were thousands of alien soldiers, I was too afraid to fight back. I decided to come back to earth and train more, until I thought I was ready to fight." Vegeta said, "You're a fool Tokui, you have a royal blood in your vines, you're the second prince of all saiyans. Your family love the word honor, but you didn't fight back to get your kingdom from you. Did your honor left you when went to earth? You're just a coward." Tokui said, "Your right Vegeta, I am a coward, I know somehow if I came back and destroy Ravage. I would be the new second king of all saiyans, but I don't want to be a king. Sure I love fighting, but taking care of a kingdom is hard." "Your no coward, your mission was to train to max until you are ready to fight Ravage." Said uncle Kunisuru said as he was walking slowly and holding his wound, then Tokui said, "Uncle Kunisuru, don't walk, you might hurt yourself." Kunisuru replied, "Listen, all of you. Do you remember sleeping in that tiny pod?" Tokui nodded, Kunisuru continued, "well, while you and your father were training, I put a recording device that will work while you're sleeping in the pod. The recording said this, TRAIN MY NAPHEW, BECOME THE BEST. TRAIN TO STOP RAVAGES EVIL DEEDS. TRAIN TO THE MAX. While you were sleeping, your brain kept hearing that message over and over until you woke up when you landed in Earth. What I am saying is you are not a coward. You were secretly training to fight Ravage without you knowing. Don't you see? All these years, you were training to fight Ravage, sure you didn't save earth, but your destiny is to save your kingdom from Ravage." Tokui said, "So, I am not a coward. My brain was been hearing that recording time after time to train for Ravage. Vegeta said, "Maybe I am wrong, you're not coward. But fighting kid Buu would be nice, but you didn't. Everything is ok." Goku replied, "I think so Vegeta, we are all heading towards planet Honor. Well Tokui, I think its time to face your true enemy." Tokui said, "Maybe your right, its time to face Ravage."

Moments Later… in a hospital room, the room was white; there was a desk, and one bed. Uncle Kunisuru was seating on the edge of bed, talking to Tokui, "so Prince, you are ready to take Ravage out?" Tokui replied, "I guess so, is he that strong?" Kunisuru replied, "Extremely twice as strong Freeza and Cooler put together." Tokui said, "but tell me this, where have you doing all these years." Kunisuru had a smiled on his face and said, "It wasn't easy, I been a slave all these years, but I tried to handle it. Couple days earlier, I sneaked out, but I got caught, a couple of guards blasted me on my shoulders, I quick got into a space pod and I came here. Planet Honor is in bad shape, Ravage treads your people bad, and yes, there are still saiyans left from the planet. I hope your friends are strong enough to face this threat." Then Bulma picked her head out from the door, and said, "Hey, I know this is sudden, but we ready to leave to planet Honor." Uncle Kunisuru got up and said, "Oh, by the way, I coming with you. I can't let you people have all the fun fighting evil."

Outside, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Buu was waiting for Kunisuru and Tokui beside a capsule corp. ship. Trunks were wearing black pants with a Navy Blue shirt & some type of yellow vest. Goten was wearing a white shirt with dark grey sleeves, and has green sneakers, and was wearing blue pants. As for Vegeta, Buu, and Goku, they were wearing there usual outfits. When Tokui and Kunisuru got outside, Tokui was wearing different clothes. He was wearing blue jean pants, and a silver shirt. There were blue wrist bands around his wrists; he wore the shoes like Vegeta's. He said, "Sorry to keep you all waiting, I wanted to wear something commutable." Then everybody went to spaceship, Goten, and Goku waved to Chi-Chi, and Trunks waved to Bulma for goodbye.

**Chapter 2:**

Hours later… they were still in space, heading towards planet Honor. Vegeta was talking to Tokui, and others were just looking in space. Vegeta said, "So, you think you're ready to face this challenge?" Tokui replied, "of course I am ready, I train most of my life to get stronger." Vegeta said, "oh really, I wonder how strong you really are? I know you were holding back your full power with Sgt. Dominco. I wonder if you're beyond a super saiyan. Other than that, are you stronger than me?" Tokui smiled and said, "Why don't we wait and see for ourselves if I why stronger than you. We have royal blood in our vines, in the near future when this over, we will find out who is stronger. Will it be me, the second price of saiyans or you, the first prince of saiyans? Lets see when this is all over." Then Kunisuru said, "Alright everyone we are here, it's up ahead." Everybody looked out the window and saw a round planet, it was Honor.

They landed near the outskirts of the mountains that were next to Ravage's kingdom. Everybody came out of the spaceship, except for Kunisuru, he wanted to stay behind and looked around, and Vegeta said, "So, whats the plan fearless leader?" Tokui said, "well, there's thousands of soldiers in the kingdom that work for Ravage, some people have to be a distract them or fight. And me, I fight Ravage." Vegeta interrupted, "oh no, your not going to fight him with yourself, I'll join you." Tokui said, "Alright then, it's a plane than. Goku, I hope your family and friends are up to hr challenge." Goku said, "No problem, I can take these fighters." Goten said, "I am ready to fight." Trunks said, "Ready for anything." Buu smiled and said, "Buu ready to fight." then Goku, Goten, Buu, and Trunks flew towards the gate of the palace to be a distraction.

Near the gate, there was one alien fighter that looked like a human, but had a face of an octopus; he had tentacles on his chine. He was the guard, the alien fighter looked beyond outskirts of the gate and saw intruders coming there way, so the fighter shouted to the intruders, **"Hey, don't come any closer, or you all will die!" **Goku stopped; he connected his hands together and said, "**KAMAHAMAHA!"** a blue burst of energy come out of his hands and went towards the gate, and **BOOM!** There was an explosion, the gates door blow up, and the alien fighter pushed the alarm. In moments…. Thousands of alien fighters come out charging within the palace, towards the gate. Goku and friends saw millions of fighters heading towards them, Goku said, "alright guys, this is it."

**POWER LEVELS:**

**Trunks: 70,000,000.**

**Goku: 100,000,000.**

**Goten: 60,000,000.**

**Buu: 400,000,000.**

**Alien Fighters: 800,000- 810,000.**

Goku and friends charged towards the alien fighters, the alien fighters were wearing armor to protect them. There were different types of aliens; some of them were fat, skinny, and buff. Buu flew away from his friends, and flew high. He is about do an attack away from his friends; he then inhales deeply and then exhales a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane. **KABOOM!** Hundreds of alien fighters were blow up away or destroyed. Goten then punched out one alien fighter with his right fist and he went towards another and kicked him in the face. Trunks was in a circle full of alien fighter, he looked surrounded, he then he raised both of hands, and shoot out a couple of energy balls out of his hands, the balls of energy hit only fifty aliens. **BOOM!** Goku was just continually kicking and punching one alien after another, {**BOOM**,** BOOM**}

But as for Vegeta and Tokui, they were sneaking inside the palace of the kingdom. Now, there were in the palace lawn. The front of the palace had green grass, and couple of statues of Ravage. Then they were next the door that lead to the palace, Tokui opened it, they went inside and when they got inside, someone was waiting for them. One alien fighter wearing black pants with stripes and had saiyan armor for the upper body, he had white gloves on his hands, and white boots on his feet. The body of the alien was ripped with muscles; the face of the alien was shaped like a man. His eyes were red, and he had spikes for hair on his head. Near his right hears, was a scouter. It's Commander Viper. Tokui said, "Viper! Your still alive." Viper replied, well, if it isn't the princes of saiyans, Tokui and Vegeta. Tokui, I still have the mark you gave me with that attack you used on me. But here's my question, have you all come here to die?" Tokui said, "No, I came here to get my kingdom back." Viper said, "Oh, is that a fact? That is highly impossible; you can't beat me or Lord Ravage. I am far superior than you all are." Tokui said, "I am here to take you and Ravage down, I want to fight you now." Tokui walked a few inched towards Viper and stopped, Vipers scouted detected his power level and his own.

**POWER LEVELS: **

**Tokui: 15,000,000 {He is surpassing his level} **

**Commander Viper: 30, 000,000**

Viper smiled, and said, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh please, what a bad level you have. You been training hard to face me and Ravage, but didn't come close to my level. You have no idea that I am way stronger and faster than you." Tokui smiled, Viper looked angry and said, "wipe that smile on your face, I didn't make a joke." Tokui replied, "Do you know that I was just surpassing my level to toy with you?" Viper replied, "You're bluffing, your fighting skills are no match to mine." He then throws an energy ball out from his right hand, but quickly Tokui raised his right hand and blasted the energy attack to cancel with his own attack. **BOOM**! Tokui smiled; he then pumped his muscles while screaming, "**AAAHHH!" **

**POWER LEVELS: **

**Tokui: 55,000,000 {full power in his normal mode} **

**Commander Viper: 30, 000,000**

Viper's mouth dropped, and said, "This can't be happening; you were nothing to me years ago. Now your way past me, but still, I have more fighting experience than you." he then flew towards Tokui very fast, he was about to punch him, but Tokui was so fast that he dodge the attack while Viper didn't know. He looked at front him, and saw only Vegeta, but no Tokui, he said, "where did he go?" then out of nowhere a fist punched him at the face. **POW!** The attack pushed him to a wall, he fell to the ground, his noise was bleeding a little, he said, "**OUCH!**" Tokui appeared front of him again, he kicked his jaw and he flew again and crashed into the other side of the room. He was starting to wobble up from the floor, he was breathing heavily as he was getting up on his two legs. He looked at his hands and thought, this monkey is making a fool out of me, there is no way I've been outmatched by him. He turned around and noticed there he was, Tokui was behind him, away from him thought. Let's see if he can handle theses, he thought again. He smiled and pointed his left hand out towards Tokui; the hands were aiming at him. He started to laugh in an evil mad way, "I've been toying with you boy, now it's on."

But then a palm of a right hand was aiming at his face, it was Tokui's, Viper stopped, he froze, there was sweat coming down on his face, and Tokui gave him a serous look, he frowned at him with an anger face and said, "**I don't think so, Goodbye!" **A burst of energy came out of his right hand and blasted Vipers whole body into dust. **KABOOM! **Whenthesmokewasclear**, **Viperwasgone**, **hewasdestroyed**.** Vegeta said, "Since that weakling is dead, can we go now." Tokui said, "Sure, let's move." They all saw stairs, so they went to the stairs to climb to the top to see Ravage.

Moments later… they reached to the end of the stairs, there was a door, Tokui opened it, and it was lead to the throne room. The room had two chairs in the end in it, there was a rig long rug on the floor, and this room was called the throne room. The walls of the room were colored gray. Someone was seating in the throne chairs, it was very tall alien. The alien was wearing saiyan armor for the upper body, but nothing underneath for pants. Near his right hear, he had a scouter. He had dreadlocks for hair; he looked like a Jamaican. He had two pointy tails like the shaped of freeza's. His hears were pointy and his teeth were sharp like a vampire, and his eyes were red with evil. It is lord Ravage. Ravage saw who was coming in the room; he knows what has been going lately. Ravage said, "well, if it isn't prince Vegeta and Tokui, it been years since I last you Vegeta. But we haven't meet did we Tokui?" Tokui said, "shut up, you monster, you're the one who took my parents planet from them." Ravage laughs and said, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, you got that right kid, I took everything away from you and your parents. I am happy that I am king." Vegeta said, "HA, your no king, you are a thief and so was your family." Ravage said, "That's true, I am a thief, but I am the king of thief's." Tokui heard enough, he looked angry and went flying in rage towards Ravage, and he shouted while flying, "**I** **heard enough from you**!" Ravage raised his left hand, and an invisible energy attack pushed Tokui back very fast, **BOOM! **He crashed to the door that he went in, Ravage said, "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha… this fight won't be easy as you can see, I wont go down that easy." He then sat up from the throne, and said, "I am no push over, Freeza and Cooler were nothing, and I am much stronger than they are." Tokui got some parts of door off of him, he then ran beside Vegeta, they were in there fighting positions, and Vegeta said, "I think its time pump to the max. I hope your true power is good to face this guy." Vegeta and Tokui both screamed, there muscles pumped up, and there hair turned gold, they became super saiyans two. Ravage said, "so, the legend is true, two legendary super saiyans and one normal saiyan are about to attack me, I am so scared."

**POWER LEVELS: **

**SS 2 Tokui: 255,000,000.**

**SS 2 Vegeta: 300,000,000.**

**Ravage: 630,000,000**.

Vegeta said, "Ha, ha, ha, gee Tokui, I thought you were in my level but you aren't." Tokui said, "This isn't the time for that, lets go." They both flew towards Ravage with lots of speed; Ravage yawned, and said, "Give me your best shot." Vegeta kicked his side of his neck, **BOOM! **Then Tokui punched Ravage at the face. **POW! **They both kicked him and punched him a few times more. ButRavage was doing nothing, he was standing and doing nothing, the attacks weren't affected towards him.

Vegeta groaned, he came charging towards Ravage, and then he stopped, rose both of his hands, and continually shoots out energy blast and was blasting Ravages face. "**AAAHHH!" **said Ravage as he was getting blasted; he then shielded his face with his hands. Tokui did the same thing as Vegeta was doing. {**KABOOM, KABOOM} **then all of a sudden, Ravage came charging through the attacks and swank his left fist at the two prince of saiyans with full force. **POW! **They fell to the ground in pain, Ravage said, "Know wonder Freeza and Cooler had trouble fighting you saiyans all the time, now, it's my turn." He pumped his muscles a little, raised his left hand, and aimed at the two saiyans, and said, "**POOL BALLS!**

**POWER LEVELS:**

**RAVAGE'S** **POOL BALLS: 705,000,000.**

two little energy balls that looked like those balls you see in pool, the balls came out of his hands and throws them towards the saiyans, {**KABOOM**, **KABOOM**, **and** **KABOOM**}

Vegeta and Tokui quickly punched Ravages attacks ball to get unhurt. Ravage said, "You saiyans are a pain, if it wasn't for me, there would still be saiyans around." Vegeta said, "What do you mean? It was Freeza's idea to destroy the rest of the saiyans." Ravage said, "No you fool, it was my idea to take care of the saiyans, I called Freeza one day and convince him to destroy your people, he took the glory instead of me, I didn't care. I knew someday you saiyans would have killed me; Cooler, and Freeza, but then I took a chance. I told Freeza about the plan, he liked it and he took it. Then I heard about this kingdom, I decided to take over it and steal it for my own. I decided not to kill the other weakling saiyans that are in the dungeon, but my commander killed Tokui's parents for me. I am the one who did it all." Tokui got really angry and said, "It was all you who did this, you plan everything to kill the rest of our kind. You are going to pay!" both Tokui and Vegeta raised there hands, and connected there hands together both said there attacks together. "Say hello to my fathers attack, **STRAIGHT BLAST ATTACK!" **Vegeta then shouted, **"FINAL FLASH!" **

**POWER LEVELS:**

**SS 2 Tokui's Straight Blast Attack: 315,000,000.**

**SS 2 Vegeta's Final Flash: 405,000,000. **

A straight energy attack and a burst of energy went towards Ravage with full force, Ravage was surprised, when he got hit by the attacks, he screamed in pain, "**AAAHHH!" **{**KABOOM**, **KABOOM**, **and** **KABOOM**} there was a giant explosion, the attacks blown up the ceiling of the throne room. At the battle field with Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Buu, they were still fighting like five hundred fighters left. Goku saw the fire works and said, "That must be Tokui and Vegeta's final attacks towards Ravage."

But in the throne room, Vegeta and Tokui were both tired, but they were still super saiyans. They were both breathing heavily. Tokui said, "It's over." "I highly doubt that, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." said Ravage. When the smoke was clear from the attack, he had little damage around him. Vegeta and Tokui were both look shock to see him standing, Ravage rubbed some dirt that was on him and said, "oh may, those attacks were nasty, but I was able to defend myself. You were right about one thing Tokui; it is over, over by me. Even if your friends do kill most of my men, there going to deal with me. I am going end this now." He then raised his right hand up the sky, and pointed his fingers up, and said, "Meteor Bomb!" POWER LEVELS Ravage's Meteor Bomb: 880,000,000. A big, brightly red energy ball came out of Ravages fingers, and he shouted, "Goodbye Monkeys!" he then throws the attack at Vegeta and Tokui, and there was Hugh explosion. KABOOM! Both Vegeta and Tokui screamed in pain as they caught in the center of the giant attack, "AAAHHH!" when the smoke was clear from the attack, Tokui and Vegeta aren't super saiyans anymore, they were on the ground, bruised up, and breathing heavily. Vegeta's shirt was torn apart, you can see his abs. Tokui's shirt was gone off of him, his pants were little torn, you can see his abs. Ravage said, "Oh could your fathers would see you now, your nothing but weak saiyans from your blood line." He then walked towards Tokui, placed his feet on his face, and said, "You have lost, all these years the training didn't pay off. Your father isn't proud of you; I guess you didn't respect the words honor and pride enough." Tokui said, "Father….. I am sorry." Then he spit out blood from his mouth. But then all of a sudden he heard his father's voice from his mind. Son, you are strong, you have to dig deep within you to find you inner strength. Said King Kasoku in his mind, then all of the sudden it was dark, Tokui was seeing darkness, he was in his mind, and then he saw his father and mother, they wearing the same clothes as they died years ago. Tokui said, Father, Mother?! Is that you? King Kasoku replied it is I son, but listen; you didn't shame me or the family, and even the word honor. You have to dig deep within yourself to trigger your hidden power, and then you will beat Ravage once and for all. Then Hayahu said, Son, I love you; you made me so proud of you. Then all of a sudden, everything went blank, he mother and father were gone, and then he woke up, Ravage's foot was still on his head. He said, "You wont win, my father and mother believes in me!" Ravage walked back away from him, Tokui got up from the ground, and said, "I won't give up, as long I have breath in my body, and I won't surrender or give up." then all of a sudden, he had the strength to go to super saiyan somehow. He then screamed to dig deeper within himself to find his inner power, "AAAHHH!" his muscles were pumped up, Ravage got a little scared and said, "where did you get all this energy?" POWER LEVELS: SS 2 Tokui: {recovered} 255,000,000. Ravage: {Damage}: 400,000,000. He looked serous at Ravage; he looked mad and said, "because of your family, you killed too much people for no reason, for that you will pay the price." Ravage said, "You think am scared of you? Your weak, you might have recovered your strength a little but that doesn't make a difference. I have more endurance than you." Vegeta got up from the ground; he was holding his right hand with his left one, he saw that Tokui was standing, with full of his power and said, "is he going to beat this guy?" Ravage smiled and said, "You are bluffing, you don't have a chance against me, you have lost this battle, I far superior than you. I won this round." Tokui flew towards him, and punched him at the face, BOOM! And then again, BOOM! Ravage said, "Where are you getting this extra power from? There's no way that you are going to beat me." Tokui replied, "I am getting my power from my family, the honor as keeping me the energy to fight on. I wont lose to a monster like you." he then quickly went behind Ravage and grabbed both of his tails with full power, and then he throw up to the sky. Ravage said while flying up to the sky, "what are you doing? How is this possible, this cant be right?" Tokui rose up both of hands, and said, "The word honor has giving me strength and I'll remember to fight with bravery, your time has come, Bright Shining Boom!" POWER LEVEL: SS 2 Tokui- Bright Shining Boom: 405,000,000. Ravage: {Damage}: 400,000,000. This energy attack looks like Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, but different, the energy color was bright yellow like a normal energy ball, but stronger. The position of the hands that were pointed like going Goku, gather energy for the Spirit Bomb. But this attack was like fusing fighting attack styles between Goku and Vegeta. Ravage said, "oh may gosh, oh no!" then he threw the Bright Shining Boom Attack at him with full force, when he the attack got near him, there was an explosion. "AAAHHH" shouted Ravage as he was destroyed. KABOOM! When the smoke was cleared from the attack, Ravage was gone; there wasn't any of him left. Tokui smiled and said, "It's over, finally." He then came out of his super saiyan mode, he felt tired and so he dropped to the ground and fell to asleep. In the other battle field, Buu was just tossing around the last couple of soldiers; Goku saw another explosion and said, "I guess this time its over." Hours later… Tokui's kingdom was recovered by Buu's magic, everything was fixed. Tokui's saiyan family and workers were alright and brought out of the dungeons, safely. They were at the throne room, Goku and his friends were with other saiyans, looking at the Tokui and Kunisuru, which they were at the front of Tokui's parent's throne room. There were hundreds of saiyan's who serve under Tokui's parents, they were watching over Tokui to see if he is going to be there king. Uncle Kunisuru had a crown on his hands, it belonged to the family, he said, "this crown belonged to the last king of this planet, but today, there will be a new king for this planet. Prince Tokui, the second prince of saiyans. Will you accept this role and live here to rule over this and be our king? Tokui looked at Goku and his friends, and then he looked at his father's workers, he said, "all my life I lived in Earth, I spend my life training to take on Ravage, and I never liked to conquer a planet. I wanted to live in peace, but sometimes I liked to fight. My answer is NO, but there will be a king, Kunisuru, will you be that king." Kunisuru was crying, and said, "ME?" Tokui replied, "of course, your perfect for the job, my place is on Earth. You will bring peace to planet Honor and other planets." He then grabbed the crown and placed it on Kunisuru's head, everybody in the crowed screamed in joy and applause. Moments later… out in the dessert, Goku and friends was flying away in the space capsule. Kunisuru and the other saiyans were waving goodbye and shouting, "Thank you for saving us, come back to visit us." Then the ship is out in orbit, Vegeta said, "I don't understand, why you didn't become a king?" Tokui replied, "Earth is so peaceful, I want to be happy. I don't want to rule my father's planet, although it's in my blood line to do so. Being a king is to stressful. Vegeta replied, "I think I understand." Goku said, "Hey Tokui, welcome to the family." Goku and Tokui smiled at each other, and shack hands. The End 


End file.
